


You were warned not to go to the cave alone…

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Gen, Impregnation, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, labor fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	You were warned not to go to the cave alone…

The last thing you remember was peering into the back of the cave. Then something happened, and you passed out. When you wake up, you’re in a dimly lit corridor. The walls look like they’re made of soft, pink flesh. Whatever clothes you had are gone. Your arms and legs are bound to a mound of the fleshy goop, and you can’t really feel your hands or feet anymore. The air is heavy and sweet smelling, and it makes your skin prickle with heat.

A long tendril descends from nowhere and prods at you. You shake your head and try to pull back. The tentacle presses at your cheek, then forces its way into your mouth. It wriggles, forcing your jaws open and wriggling into your throat. You try to shake your head, but it moves deeper, undeterred.

Another tentacle appears, this one larger and with a tip that resembles a flower bud. This one rubs and pokes at your hips, wriggling up and down. Your eyes go wide and your twist, trying to get away. The tentacle moves and rubs against your opening, making you moan and shudder. It draws back, then thrusts into you, wriggling deep inside you. You let out a muffled cry, feeling it wiggle deeper and deeper.

Both of the tentacles start moving, thrusting into your hole and mouth. You try to scream, but the tentacle in your throat chokes your sounds off. The tentacle in your hole thrusts faster, the one in your throat mirroring it a moment later. You shiver, unable to totally hold back a moan. The tentacle in your hole swells, and you feel the end of it opening to spread you wider.

That’s when the first bulge reaches your hole. You feel yourself stretch and stretch until it’s almost painful, something large and firm filling your passage. You try to twist your head, staring wide eyed at the tentacle inside your hole. Large bumps line it’s length, and by the feeling inside you, they might be…eggs? You hardly have time to really consider this, as another egg is pushed into you, then another, and another. Your stomach swells as eggs are pushed into you, stretching your belly out more and more. You try to thrash, but you can barely move as it is. You pant and gasp around the tentacle in your mough. It too bulges, and you feel something thick like syrup going down your throat.

By the time the tentacles pull out of you, you’re so bloated with eggs your belly is touching the soft, weirdly warm fleshy floor. You’re dazed and panting, throat raw and sore.

But your ordeal is far from over. No sooner do you start to recover from having your body pumped full than you feel the eggs shift inside you. You tense and cry out, bearing down and trying to force them out. One pops into your birth canal, sliding along your walls and poking out of your hole. You scream in mixed pleasure and pain, trying to push it out. You stretch slowly, more and more sliding out of you. Then, though, you have to gulp a breath, and the egg slides backward. In frustration you push harder, feeling your hole stretch wider and wider. It sticks at the widest point, and for a moment, you think it’s going to remain there. Then with a last heave, you force it out of your body. It hits the floor with a wet noise, wobbling there.

Another egg soon follows, then another. Slime from the tentacle’s intrusion eases the passing of each one, and before long your pushing expells two or three in a rush…a rush that actually feels good.

You finally get a rest after what feels like forever, stomach still distended with an untold amount of eggs. Looking around, you notice you aren’t alone. There’s a man not far from you, similarly restrained. There’s a tentacle in his throat and ass..but it appears whatever thing is doing this got him backward. His mouth is stretched wide as an egg is forced passed his jaws, a clear lump in his throat slowly disappearing passed his collar bone. His stomach is massive, the skin red and thin looking. You can see the outlines of eggs beneath his skin, lumps shifting for space. He coughs when the tentacle pulls out, panting and gasping for breath. But, like you, he has no time to rest. His stomach visibly tightens and convulses, and he reflexively gags. He coughs and tries to swallow back the inevitable, but you see another bulge working back up his throat. He gags, mouth opening wide as the egg pushes from the back of his throat.

You look away when your stomach twinges. Something is moving…a lot. You look down and see your skin is stretched just like the man’s. You can see places press outward as whatever it is moves around. You cry out as your body convulses, and you push hard out of reflex. More slime oozes from your hole, coating your thighs. Something moves into your birth canal, something bigger than the eggs were. You pant and gasp, gritting your teeth and pushing hard. You feel your hole bulge, slowly parting around something rounded but softer than the eggs. It wriggles as you push, and you gasp in sudden pleasure. You push harder, then cry out when part of it is free. You push again, shuddering near exhaustion. It hangs from your hole for a moment, seeming content to almost lazily wiggle.

When you push again it moves with you, surging out of you in an almost continual motion for what feels like minutes. You orgasm at least once, delirious with pleasure. You look down to see a creature with an almost humanoid torso but meters of long tentacles for a lower body. It squirms to right itself, then wiggles blindly into the dark.

Still panting, you look over to see the man gasping, eggs on the ground in front of him. His body is shaking, and you stare at his belly in horror. You can see tentacles under his stretched skin, big ones. You see a lump moving up his throat.

You look away, terrified of what would happen next. You’re met with another tentacle in your mouth, which spurts more thick and sweet liquid into your mouth. Your eyes lid slowly and you moan, still in a pleasure haze. Then you feel another, broader tentacle against your hole, pushing its way inside.


End file.
